life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Young Max and Chloe
This article is meant to give a more detailed overview of the things that are known about Young Max Caulfield and Young Chloe Price from Dontnod Entertainment's original game, ''Life is Strange''. These facts cover up to the time Max moves to Seattle, shortly after the death of Chloe's father.It is unknown in Life is Strange if Max moved to Seattle with her parents in 2008 or 2009, but she is said to have moved shortly after William's death. Life is Strange: Before the Storm by Deck Nine Games implies that William died on 9/28/2008 (a Sunday), an exact week after Max turns 13. Summary Young Max and Chloe grew up living just half a mile away from each other in Arcadia Bay, Oregon.Max: "To think I lived just half a mile away..." (Episode 1 - Joyce's room, Chloe's house.) They were not known to be quiet kids when they played together.Joyce: "Good morning, Max. You and Chloe are so much quieter now than when you were kids." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline.) Max was always the quieter and more passive of the two,Max: "You know me. I like to observe the world more than participate." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) and comments made by Chloe years later suggest that she thought of Max as a bit of a "wallflower.""Not Little Miss Wallflower. I bet you've never even been to a party." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) . . . "Not Max The Quiet Wallflower!" (Episode 1 - cliff.) They both grew up dreaming of a life of adventure together,Max: "I always wanted my life to be special… an adventure… but not without you." (Episode 5 - Beach.) and they both saw Seattle as a "fabled faraway island of treasure and adventure" that they were always seeking.Max: "When we would play pirates in our rooms and in the woods, it seemed like Seattle was that fabled faraway island of treasure and adventure that we were always seeking. With coffee shops." (Episode 1 - journal.) Max wanted to explore the world and be a photographer, but she doubted her ability to achieve this dream.Max: "I would love to be a photographer. As if I ever could be..." (Episode 1 - Max's memories, Chloe's swing, backyard.) However, Chloe believed in Max from an early age and told Max that her pictures could be in a museum, believing that they would be someday."What are you talking about? Max, you are a photographer. Your pictures could be in a museum. Someday they will. I believe in you..." (Episode 1 - Max's memories, Chloe's swing, backyard.) Even from a young age, Chloe supported Max just as much as Max thought Chloe was amazing.Max: "But you're still amazing. You always have been since we were kids." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage room.) Even as years passed, and they both lived separate lives, both girls hung on to mementos of their childhood friendship. Activities and Interests Shared *'Painting, Decorating, and Drawing –' Young Max and Chloe spent all day painting a piece of furniture in the shade of blue that Chloe loved.Max: "Man, I remember this furniture. We spent all day painting it blue. Chloe loved that blue." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) They also decorated Chloe's flip phone with stickers and scratched both of their names into its cover.Max: "Wow... I remember this old phone! We decorated it together." (Episode 3 - Chloe's bedroom drawer.) Another activity they enjoyed together was drawing cartoons where they invented movie posters starring themselves or drew superhero characters that represented each other (including Chloe's pet cat, Bongo),Max: "We had such a blast drawing these together." (Episode 1 - Chloe's bedroom drawer.) and they also worked on creating a large mural of themselves running away on an adventure.Max: "That took Chloe and me the whole day to draw. It's almost invisible now." (Episode 1 - Chloe's backyard.) *'Sleepovers, Movie Nights, and Video Games –' Max used to stay over at Chloe's house a lot when they were younger,Max: "It was so nice to crash in Chloe's room for the first time in five years and wake up next to her like our old sleepovers." (Episode 3 - Journal.) and they would play video games and watch movies together, sharing cookies and popcorn.Chloe: "It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house..." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.) . . . Max: "Oh yeah, I miss movie nights here—cookies and popcorn..." (Episode 3 - Chloe's house in 2008.) A favorite movie they liked to watch was , and Max knew that Chloe wanted to dye her hair like the character "Pris."Chloe: "Uh, I think I'm in, like, a mellow "Blade Runner" mood. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.) As for video games, it is known that Max and Chloe enjoyed playing the Hawt Dawg Man video game together.Max: "Awww, I haven't seen Hawt Dawg Man in forever... Chloe and I used to totally play the videogame and watch him all the time... When we were innocent..." (Epidode 5 - Between realities, Flight to San Francisco.) *'Watching Cartoons / Children's TV –' Chloe used to watch preschool TV programs like and when she was younger,Max: "I guess she's not into Blue's Clues or Teletubbies anymore..." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) and it is likely that Max watched these with her. It is established that they did watch Max: "It shocks me that the girl I grew up with watching "SpongeBob" ended up in such a scary orbit." (Episode 2 - Journal.) and Hawt Dawg Man cartoons togetherMax: "Awww, I haven't seen Hawt Dawg Man in forever... Chloe and I used to totally play the videogame and watch him all the time... When we were innocent..."(Epidode 5 - Between realities, Flight to San Francisco.) as well as ."To me, it seems like yesterday we were little brats here, watching "Power Rangers" and destroying the kitchen." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.) *'Birthday Parties –' Chloe celebrated Max's 10th birthday with her,Max: "Wowser... That was my 10th birthday. I didn't know Chloe kept this stuff..." (Episode 3 - photograph, Chloe's room.) and since it is established that Max has known Chloe from a very early age (see above), it is likely that this is not the first birthday party they have celebrated together. Max attended a birthday party thrown for Chloe that she describes as a "blowout".Max: "Oh right. I went to your birthday blowout." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) Max was 12 years old at that time,Chloe: "Max, you were 12 years old. That's... sad." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) meaning that this would have been Chloe's 14th birthday, taking place in March 2008. * Playing Pirates: ** Dressing up – Chloe and Max enjoyed playing pirates and even dressed up as pirates.Joyce: "Last time I saw you and Chloe in your pirate outfits I knew she would never find a better friend." (Episode 3) They also enjoyed the town's annual Halloween kiddie costume parade,"Now that brings back memories... Chloe and I loved the parade..." (Episode 2 - Costume Parade Flyer, Two Whales Diner.) so it is possible that they may have attended one of these Halloween parades dressed as pirates.Max: "The last time I wore a Halloween costume was with Chloe... I have pictures in one of my old albums..." (Episode 1 - Journal.) (The Halloween Bazaar is also mentioned separately below.) ** Ship Couch – Max and Chloe pretended that the couch in Chloe's living room was a pirate ship.Max: "Damn, it's the couch! We used to pretend it was a pirate ship... Looks like a shipwreck now." (Episode 1 - living room couch, Chloe's house.) ** Tree Fort – Chloe marked the location of the tree fort that she had built with Max by drawing a red skull and crossbones on an orientation map found next to the lighthouse on the cliff that overlooks the bay.Max: "Wowser, Chloe drew that to mark our treefortsic... So we'd always be able to find each other in case of emergency... Oh..." (Episode 1 - cliff-side orientation map.) . . . "Can we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?" (Episode 2 - railroad conversation.) * Eggs and Bacon – It is established that both girls enjoyed waking up to a breakfast of eggs and bacon.Joyce: "Remember when you guys would sleep in until I yelled out, 'Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!'" . . . Max: "Totally. We'd wake up so fast."(Episode 3 - conversation with Joyce, Chloe's house.) * Hiding and Plotting – Young Max and Chloe enjoyed to hide and talk about their future together.Max: "It actually feels like Chloe and I are kids again, we're hiding out|sic and plotting our future..." (Episode 2 - Junkyard.) . . . Chloe: "Dude, hide! Like when we were kids!" (Episode 3 - Blackwell Swimming Pool.) * Playing on the Swing – There is a swing in Chloe's backyard that William made for the two girls to use.Max: "Oh, I loved this swing. William made it just for me and Chloe." (Episode 1 - Chloe's backyard.) Max and Chloe would take turns using it, and it is known that Chloe was far braver than Max about being pushed higher and higher; Max would jump off before she got too high!Max: "I remember when Chloe and me would take turns in the swing... We would push each other hard so we would fly way up in the air... Chloe always wanted to swing all the way around... I always got scared and would jump off before I flew off..." (Episode 3 - Max's memories, Chloe's swing, backyard.) * Playing in Forests – Max and Chloe enjoyed playing in forests together, especially when pretending to be pirates.Chloe: "But being with you made me feel like when we were little pirates, jumping and running through the forests again." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.) . . . Chloe: "I think about us as little pirates, running and jumping through Arcadia Bay." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.) * Playing by the Ocean – Max and Chloe played by the ocean as kids."It was so surreal looking down at Frank's body next to the ocean where we had played as kids." (Episode 4 - Beach.) The lighthouse is accessed from the beach via a 15-minute hiking trail through a forest, and it is known that Max and Chloe played in the forest that leads from the beach to the lighthouse.Chloe: "Isn't this awesome sauce? Totally reminds me of when we were kids..." (Episode 1 - Chloe walking through the forest with Max.) * Making a Pet Grave – Max helped Chloe to make a gravestone for Chloe's deceased cat, Bongo, who died in 2008 after being hit by a car.Max: "We made this grave for Chloe's kitty. Poor Bongo. He never saw that car coming..." (Episode 1 - gravestone dated 1999-2008, Chloe's backyard.) * Graffiti/Carving – Either Max or Chloe wrote/carved their names on a tree stump by the lighthouse in 2008. The writing looks more similar to Max's handwriting in the game.Max (looking at the tree stump writing): "Oh my God! I forgot all about this! Too bad I can't rewind that far back..." (Episode 1 - tree stump 'BFF Pirates' graffiti dated 2008, cliff.) *'Halloween Bazaar –' Max and Chloe enjoyed the kiddie costume parade that took place at the town's annual Halloween bazaar. The parade is led by the Arcadia Bay mayor along Main Street, and a flyer seen in the Two Whales Diner shows that there may also have been a pumpkin carving contest and local vendors and food trucks at the past bazaars when Chloe and Max were young.Max: "Now that brings back memories... Chloe and I loved the parade..." (Episode 2 - Costume Parade Flyer, Two Whales Diner.) *'Recording Heights –' Chloe was always taller than Max when they were growing up together. They made Chloe's dad keep track of their heights.Max: "Chloe was always taller than me. We made her dad keep track of our height." (Episode 1 - Chloe's room.) There is a height chart on Chloe's bedroom wall that marks Chloe's height over the years from 13 months up until 2005, but there are no markers with Max's name by the side, which may mean that Chloe's dad could have recorded Max's height on a separate chart elsewhere. Perhaps Max took her results home to record them herself somehow. There are some little marks underneath the recordings for 1996 and a year that looks to be 2000, so perhaps these little marks belonged to Max. Separate Max * Racing up and down the lighthouse steps – Young Max enjoyed racing up and down the steps of Arcadia Bay's lighthouse when it used to be open to the public. It is unknown if she enjoyed this activity with Chloe, but it seems likely.Max: "Too bad it's locked... I remember racing up and down the steps..." (Episode 1 - lighthouse at the cliff.) * Making a CD – When Max was 12 years of age, she made a pirate mix CD for Chloe.Max: "Oh my God, I made that mix for her when we were twelve." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage bedroom.)Max and Chloe were never the same age at the same time due to their birth dates. However, it is likely that Max meant that she made this CD when she was 12 and Chloe was 13, as Max mentions previously in her journal that her and Chloe last hung out when they were 13. Again, this mutual age is impossible, but we know that Max left Chloe when she was 13 and Chloe was 14. *'Seafood –' Max enjoys seafood, which makes sense as Arcadia Bay had a thriving fishing industry when she was younger. The place she enjoyed eating seafood at was called Pacific Steve's Famous Crab."No way... I totally remember going there when I was a kid. I loved the . Now the sign is just Arcadia Bay junk..." (Episode 2 - Pacific Steve's Famous Crab sign discarded in the junkyard.) *'Pancakes –' It is unknown if Chloe enjoyed pancakes as much as Max did, but what is known is that Max could eat lots of pancakes.Max: "I'm dying for some of your famous pancakes." . . . Joyce: "I thought you would have missed those. You ate more than William, and he loved them..." . . . Max: "I remember. We would race each other to grab them from the stack." *'Making an Effort –' It is suggested that Max was the kind of person to make an effort with stationary and letters.Chloe: "And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. That's so Max." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Beach.) Chloe * No Animal Products – Chloe wouldn't use animal products when it came to makeup.Max: "This is definitely Joyce's make-up. Chloe wouldn't use animal products." (Episode 1 - bathroom makeup.) * Manga – Chloe enjoyed manga. In her later years, while Max was in Seattle, Chloe got her hair cut short and dyed it blue just like the character on the cover of a manga magazine she had back in 2008.Max: "Chloe was so into manga... nice hair!" (Episode 3 - magazine on table, Chloe's house, 2008.) * Skateboarding – Chloe seemed to be very good at skateboarding.Max: "It's cool that in this reality, Chloe really loves skating too." (Episode 3 - Alternative Timeline, magazine.) Even in her later years, while Max was in Seattle, Chloe still liked to skateboard and hung out with a skater posse.Justin: "Rachel Amber and her punk friend used to love skating with us." (Episode 1 - Blackwell Campus.) Times of Mischief * Attempted TPing – One activity of mischief that the two girls got up to was their plan to TP a neighbor's house, but they both chickened out and ran back home, laughing about it."It reminded me of the time we were going to TP one of the neighbor's houses and we even snuck out but got chicken and ran back home, laughing all the way..." (Episode 3 - Journal.) * Being Messy – The girls created a mess when drawing, littering a table with drawing supplies."What a mess we made! I remember those cool drawings I did with Chloe... " (Episode 3 - table, Chloe's house, 2008.) * Wine Tasting – Chloe and Max enjoyed secret wine-tasting sessions at Chloe's house when her parents, William and Joyce Price, were not around. Unfortunately for them, this secret was discoveredWilliam: "And no Chloe and Max wine-tasting session..." (Episode 3 - 2008 flashback.) after they had accidentally knocked over one of Joyce's wine bottles and stained the carpet (a stain that was still present 5 years later).Max: "Hey, I remember that stain! Chloe and I knocked over Joyce's wine bottle, and we scrubbed forever,|but it never came out. We got so busted!" (Episode 1 - Living room, Chloe's house.) *'Covering Each Other in Flour –' Max and Chloe enjoyed helping out with baking and would mess around by getting pancake flour all over each otherMax: "I just wish I could use my rewind power to go all the way back to the days when we were covered in pancake flour... Life was simple..."(Episode 3 - Journal.), including on Chloe's parents!Chloe: "Oh my God, we covered everything in flour, even my parents." (Episode 4 - Alternative Timeline, Chloe's garage room.) Memories In Episode 1, Max thinks back to the following childhood memory when she sits on the old swing that William made for her and Chloe in Chloe's backyard: :Max: What do you truly want to do when you grow up?" :Chloe: "Max, I'm already grown up. What about you?" :Max: "Travel. That would be awesome. Explore the world. Go far from here..." :Chloe: "Far from me? Thanks a lot, dude." :Max: "Dude, you would totally come with me! I need a bodyguard for our adventures!" :Chloe: "I would be like Lara Croft, except real. That would be majorly cool." :Max: "Totally! We'd have cars and boats and planes all over for instant escape! And no adults could tell us what to do!" :Chloe: "Count me in. What would you do while I was bodyguarding you?" :Max: "Maybe take pictures of our adventures. I would love to be a photographer. As if I ever could be..." :Chloe: "What are you talking about? Max, you are a photographer. Your pictures could be in a museum. Someday they will. I believe in you..." Max recalls another memory on the swing in Episode 3: :Max: "I remember when Chloe and me would take turns in the swing... We would push each other hard so we would fly way up in the air... Chloe always wanted to swing all the way around... I always got scared and would jump off before I flew off... And Chloe is still trying to get high..." In Episode 1, Max thinks back to the following childhood memory when she sits on the old couch in Chloe's house: :Chloe: "Come on, open it chicken!" :Max: "Hold on. And I'm not chicken!" :Chloe: "Prove it! You drink first, Max!" :Max: "No way! It was your idea, Chloe!" :Chloe: "Whateva. Give me that bottle." :Max: "Well?" :Chloe: "Tasty. Very tasty." :Max: "Here, I want a sip!" :Chloe: "Sorry, this is not for kids." :Max: "Don't be greedy! Gimme some!" :Chloe: "Oh shit, the carpet!" :Max: "There's wine all over! What do we do now?" :Chloe: "My parents are coming! Cover it up..." When Max jumps back in time to 2008 in Episode 3, echoes of a conversation she had with William and Chloe are heard. According to the game files, the dialogue order for the full conversation goes as follows: : William: "Yes girls, time for a picture!" : Chloe: ''"Max needs more flour on her face!"'' : Max (laughing): "I can't even see!" : William: "You look like a ghost!" : Chloe (laughing): "Get a close-up of Max!" : Max: ''"Knock it off, Chloe!"'' : Chloe: "Make me! You look hilarious!" : William: ''"Come on now, say 'Pancake!'"'' : Chloe: "Cheesecake!" : Max: "I hate pictures of myself!" Environmental Details * Two Whales Diner hasn't changed – The Two Whales Diner looked exactly the same when Max last ate there (age 13)Max: "Man, that smell of breakfast and the sound of clanging silverware... makes me feel thirteen again..." (Episode 2 - Two Whales Diner.) as it looks years later.Max: "Talk about going back in time... I haven't seen the diner in five years, but it looks exactly the same." (Episode 2 - Journal.) * More fishermen – Arcadia Bay's fishing industry was thriving back when Max and Chloe were kids. Evidence of the fishing community was more apparent.Max: "There are way less fishermen and way more dumped food carts than when we were kids. Chloe and I had the best backdrop to play pirate: old ships and a big ocean." (Episode 2 - Outside the Two Whales Diner.) * Chloe's pirate towel – Chloe had a pirate towel that she used when she was younger, and she was still using this same towel five years later when Max returned to Arcadia Bay.Max: "Chloe has had this damn dirty pirate towel since we were kids... Serious flashback." (Episode 3 - bathroom, Chloe's house.) * William's BBQs – The small BBQ grill was still present in Chloe's backyard when Max and Chloe were kids, and they enjoyed burgers cooked on it by Chloe's dad.Max: "William used to grill awesome burgers for us. I wonder if he was the last one to use this..." (Episode 1 - BBQ grill, Chloe's backyard.) * Joyce's Magazines – Joyce enjoyed mail-order catalogs, and a young Max obviously saw these around Chloe's home whenever she visited.Max: "Joyce always loved her mail-order catalogs of useless crap." (Episode 1 - Joyce's bedroom.) * Joyce and Vanessa (Shared Tastes) – In 2013, it is mentioned that both Max and Chloe's mothers watch true crime shows, so it is possible that they also watched these when Max and Chloe were younger.Joyce: "I watch those awful true crime shows and it makes me ill if I think about Rachel ending up on one." (Episode 3 - Kitchen, Chloe's house.) . . . Max: "I felt like I was on one of those awful true-crime shows my mom binge-watches." (Episode 5 - Journal.) * Max's Grandpa – Max mentions that her grandfather - either her father's or her mother's father - has a garage that contains nuts and bolts.Max: "Nuts and bolts... like my grandpa's garage." (Episode 3 - Samuel's custodial room.) Unused Material Some unused audio that refers to a younger Max and Chloe is present in earlier game files. It was either used in earlier editions of the game and since been removed, or it has always remained unused. * Backyard Mischief – Joyce would yell at Max and Chloe from a living room window when they were playing in the backyard, possibly when they were up to mischief or doing something dangerous, or perhaps to call them in to eat food.Max: "How many times did Joyce yell at us from this window?" (Episode 1 - living room window, Chloe's house.) * Chloe Wanting a Dog – Chloe had wanted a dog, and her mother had always wanted her to get a dog too.Joyce: "Oh, that's so cute. Chloe wanted a dog, too." (Episode 5 - Joyce to Frank - Pompidou Alive)/ "Oh, I'm so sorry... I always wanted Chloe to get a dog."(Episode 5 - Joyce to Frank - Pompidou Dead). Note: Although originally intended, Pompidou does not die in the final version of the game. He is only injured if Max chooses to throw the bone into the road. It even seems that Chloe would have made a good dog owner, from a comment intended to be spoken by Frank Bowers five years later when Chloe is 19: "She'd be good with dogs. I know these things." It is unknown whether Chloe had wanted a dog after her cat, Bongo, had died or whether she had wanted a dog instead of or as well as having a cat. Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 1)